


Stars above You

by Tercenyahecile



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile
Summary: Farrier是Collins曾經的監護人，但Collins後來逃離了。





	Stars above You

Farrier成為Collins的監護人真是一件非常巧的事。  
Collins剛剛失去了監護人，而他腦子一熱決定要做他的監護人。  
男人頭一次開車去學校接Collins，小男孩剛剛結束了令人疲憊的一天。  
他手指夾著菸，搭在車窗外打著節拍。  
Collins以為他不耐煩，低下頭想去開車門，但車門在他的手搭上把手的時候被人打開了。  
Farrier甚至還探過身來為他綁上安全帶，Collins能聞到他身上的煙草味道。  
有一點令人著迷。他想。

 

Farrier的小公寓對於他們來說還算夠，Collins進門就發現了一個驚喜。  
鋼琴把不太大的客廳擠的狹小了一些。  
他完全看不出來Farrier是一個喜愛鋼琴的人，起碼表面如此。  
「啊，前任房主留下來的。」Farrier叼著菸懶洋洋地說，擦著他的肩膀走進廚房做晚飯，「挺有品位的，是吧？」  
Collins點頭。  
能把那架鋼琴留下來，你也一樣。他在心裡說。  
「我可以在家練琴嗎？」Collins衝著廚房問。  
Farrier探出了半張臉，叼著的菸不見了，大概是震驚到沒有叼住直接掉到地上了。他的表情由驚訝變成了愧疚，要多精彩有多精彩。  
「當然，噢，天哪，我居然忘了你有學鋼琴。」中年男人又縮回了廚房裡，繼續搗鼓晚飯，「如果你上鋼琴課，我也會去接你。」

 

於是身材魁梧健壯的Farrier從來沒有缺席過Collins放學，這在一定程度上震懾了一些意圖拿他的身世做文章的同齡人。  
Collins的書包裡有一本黑色的皮質橫線本，平平常常，藏著不平常的心事。  
有時候Farrier會在沙發上靠著，點一支菸，聽他的琴聲出神。  
Collins從未去考慮過Farrier會再婚這個問題，Farrier的確有一段短暫而現在已經不願意再提的婚姻，他知道的僅此而已。  
每到那個時候，Collins就覺得生活是平和的，他喜歡這樣。  
Farrier除了愛抽菸，大概也只有會在房間裡露著健壯上身這個嗜好而已。  
紋身匍匐在中年男人隆起的肌肉上，Farrier也從來沒跟他講過關於任何紋身的故事，儘管他們之間的生活目前而言可以說彼此都能看得明明白白。  
但他們各自的過去卻依然只是秘密。

 

某個夜間Farrier靠在窗台邊抽菸，Collins停下了彈奏，欲言又止。  
「怎麼了？」他把煙頭放在煙灰缸裡，坐到男孩身邊。  
「我有一場演出，週五晚上。」Collins簡短地告訴他，「在學校禮堂。」  
Collins當然會希望他去，畢竟他也算得上聆聽者。但他又覺得自己似乎沒有立場要求自己的監護人放棄一個美好的週末的夜晚。  
但Farrier眼睛裡含著暖意看著Collins，他對他微笑。  
然後毫不猶豫答應了下來。  
「我從來沒有去聽過你的演奏呢，這真的讓我很期待。」Farrier甚至已經去衣櫃裡挑選當天要穿的合適的服飾了。  
Farrier不會知道他的出席也是Collins最期待的，在很久以後。而Collins把這寫在了黑色皮質橫線本上。

 

音樂會的那個晚上下著小雨，Farrier跨進走廊時外套沾上了不少雨珠，Collins站在門口等他，給他遞上了自己的紙巾。  
「你打扮得很帥氣。」Farrier這時候才驚覺自己的被監護人基因之好，男孩的身高已經有了飛速拔高的趨勢，眉眼卻是異於他的溫柔和堅定，「進去吧。」  
Collins點了點頭，笑容有些驚喜，走向化妝間的時候還回頭看他。  
Farrier覺得光是這一刻便已美好得不夠真實了。  
臺上只剩Collins坐在鋼琴前，一支燈光打在臺上，Farrier睜大了眼睛，心頭突然湧上了從未有過的，  
為人父的驕傲感覺。  
Collins挑了一首略為輕快的曲子演奏，Farrier從來沒有聽過的。也許他會相信Collins的鋼琴造詣，也許這意味著他在他看不見的時候刻苦練習了無數遍。  
這也許還意味著，如果他來了，他得到了一個驚喜。  
Farrier坐的座位離舞臺很遠，但他總覺得Collins的溫柔笑容都清晰可見，這對他來說是一種享受。

 

「怎樣？」停車場有些嘈雜，Collins一手拿著外套，一手給自己系上安全帶，「我以為讓你等了那麼久會有點無聊。」  
「當然沒有。」Farrier一手搭在方向盤上認真看著他，「誠實一點說，你的演奏讓人等待了那麼久是值得的，我從來沒有見過你這樣天賦很高的孩子。」  
Collins坐直身子看著他，藍眼睛裡神采奕奕，少年彎起嘴角。

 

「說起來或許很不現實。」Collins已經縮進了溫暖的被窩裡，Farrier的手放在檯燈開關上，「希望你能常去，嗯……我參加的音樂會。」  
「我當然希望我每次都能去。」Farrier笑著關燈，「晚安。」  
「那我一定會為你爭取一個永久貴賓席。」Collins打著呵欠認真對他說。  
然後在整間屋子都靜悄悄的時候打著手電筒，把這件事記在了筆記本上。

Farrier也的確沒有缺席過他參加的任何一場音樂會。  
最後總是在停車場等著接他，然後一起回家。  
他們會討論演奏，這讓Collins有了更多的驚喜，他也一如既往會對Farrier說，他一定會為他爭取一個永久貴賓席。  
Farrier只是抽菸看著他笑，把原來就放在椅子上的換洗衣服丟到他懷裡，讓他去洗澡。

當Collins吹熄生日蛋糕上的十七根蠟燭的時候，忽然意識到他和Farrier能繼續這樣生活的時間所剩無幾。  
某一次Farrier接他放學後終於談論起了他著實不想談論的未來。  
「我覺得你去哪裡都不會埋沒。」Farrier深思熟慮對他說，「畢竟我說過，你是我見過的最有天賦的人了。」  
「那你呢？你會搬離這裡嗎？」Collins終究年輕，還是問了出來。  
「我不知道。」Farrier嘆口氣，伸手揉了揉Collins的金髮，「不過有什麼變數我保證會告訴你的，好嗎？」  
他們會保持聯繫，他撫摸著那本筆記本，細細碎碎的雨聲敲在窗上，他坐在黑暗裡獨自想。  
他並不希望離開Farrier，並不僅僅出於對方好歹也做了幾年他的監護人這個理由。  
Colins把這歸結於他對Farrier的依戀，但他明白他在這幾年的相處當中把更多的依賴轉變成了慕戀。  
這很危險。但他多麼迷戀。

Farrier第一次被叫來與老師溝通。  
Collins的表現一貫讓他放心，刻苦練琴和不惹是生非這兩樣是老師們一直以來給他貼著的標籤。  
而這一次，Collins和同學動了手。  
Farrier不知道為何Collins會暴怒，繼而動手。  
而Collins在回家的路上始終沉默不語。  
「我相信你生氣是有什麼來由，你不願意告訴別人。」臨睡前Farrier靠著床頭櫃邊的牆壁，皺著眉，顯得有些苦惱，「但Collins，我覺得你可以信任我。」  
他終於對上了Collins那雙清澈的藍色眸子，讓Farrier震驚的是那裡面盛滿的不是憤怒，是不堪重負的痛苦。  
「Ben喜歡Tina，但是他得不到她的回應。」Collins平復一下，低下頭去。  
噢，Farrier總算有了點印象，一個也是金髮的高挑女孩，接Collins放學時她有時會出現在Collins身邊。  
「他認為是你的錯。」Farrier的手撫上他肩膀，但仍心存疑慮，「於是他說了什麼激怒了你。」  
「他說我大概是一個可恥的雙性戀。」Collins冷淡地回答，神情已經變得非常平靜。  
Farrier站在那裡說不出話來，他想不到任何能夠安慰Collins的話來，頭一次他痛恨自己言語上的笨拙。  
最後他坐了下來，攬住了Collins的肩膀。  
「聽著，Collins，這並不是可恥的。你是一個可愛的人，而愛誰和性別以及別的什麼沒有任何關係，好嗎？」他用盡全力安慰，「這在我看來，根本不是什麼……」  
Collins沉默地點頭，抬起疲倦的眼睛看他。  
「謝謝您，我累了。」他簡短地回覆Farrier，「晚安。」  
他不會告訴Farrier，對方走過來輕蔑地補充的下一句話。  
『你和你的那位……身材健壯的監護人，是不是每晚他都讓你很舒服。』  
這是一句只有他們倆才能聽到的低語，卻像一個驚雷在Collins心頭炸開來。  
他的臉蒼白得像一個死人，然後他掄起了拳頭。

 

他明白了，他是愛著Farrier的。儘管他們之間的距離那麼近，卻又可能變得那麼遠。  
這份愛讓他覺得生活美好，但如影隨形的是害怕失去的沉重負擔。  
他其實一點都不訝異於這個結論。  
Collins蜷縮在被窩裡，想著Farrier那樣小心又笨拙地安慰他。  
這些痛苦他甘之如飴。  
最後他決定把所有關於這份愛的文字傾注於那本筆記本上，然後藏在房間裡某塊地磚下，讓它暗無天日。

 

Farrier並非看不出來他眼神裡的依戀，Collins在他眼裡還是一個孩子，他不可能不全然理解。  
一個失去依靠的孩子，而他已經陪伴著這個孩子走過了人生的那麼一個小段落。這個認知很長時間裡會讓他心裡蒸騰起難以形容的自豪感覺。  
插了十八根蠟燭的蛋糕放在他們之間的桌面上，而他們倆再一次對視。  
Collins的眼神跟一年前顯然有了更多不同，Farrier心知肚明。  
「你成年了，也很快要去學院報到了。」Farrier挑眉，「我有一點難以置信。」  
Collins正低著頭叉起一小塊蛋糕，抬起頭對他露出一個溫柔的笑容來。  
「我也覺得很難以置信，有您陪伴著我。」他輕聲說。  
他又遺憾也許這不是最完美的陪伴方式，又慶幸他不必把這樣也許難以言說的情感說出口。

 

但Collins從未想過變故來的如此迅速。  
那天下午Farrier照常去接他放學，而坐進車裡以後他能明顯察覺到中年男人身上的反常的隱約怒火。  
在夜間下雨，他即將如常入睡之前，Farrier出現在他床前。  
「我還想知道，那天他們還對你說了什麼，讓你不管不顧地衝上去了。」Farrier站在那裡，抱著手臂。  
「沒有什麼。」深埋在心底的痛楚讓Collins咬了咬唇，他單純地不希望Farrier再卷進這件事來，儘管他敏感地意識到Farrier應該聽說了什麼，「不過是侮辱我是個……雙性戀罷了。」  
Farrier的怒火終於爆發了，他一拳擊在床柱上，又害怕自己的火氣傷及Collins，終於克制住了自己，慢慢走過去俯視他。  
「我知道他們還說了什麼，他們說我和你……天哪，你知道嗎我壓根想像不了你為了這些話有多受傷。」他的手顫抖著在Collins胸口拍了拍，他的聲音本就有些沙啞，現在更是憂鬱又低沉，「而你選擇不告訴我。」

George很想罵人，但眼前坐著的披著毯子喝熱可可的人可憐巴巴得讓他毫無脾氣。  
「Farrier知道你半夜離家出走會瘋了。」他爬回溫暖的床上，被窩讓他舒適地閉上眼睛，「有時候我會羨慕你，有個像他那樣的監護人。」  
「事實是，我因為他才半夜跑來你家。」Collins幹巴巴地回應了George對於Farrier的稱讚，「你要收留我一陣子，我確信這段時間過了，他永遠不會再來找我了。這樣，我們倆這種該死的生活就結束了，永遠結束。」  
George差點從床上翻了下來，看到Collins面無表情的臉。  
他分明是心事成灰的模樣，George突然膽顫心驚地想。  
「我不想知道他是否會從心裡覺得自己的被監護人噁心，從我問出來的那一刻我就不想知道了。」Collins閉上眼睛，倒向沙發，「睡吧，明天還有事。」  
一切都會結束的。他盯著天花板，終於入眠。迷糊中他彷彿想起了什麼，但最終在溫暖的夢境裡沉沒。

但他在出走不到24小時狼狽地回來了，偷偷摸摸地。  
他在下午上課時才想起來，那本筆記本還放在床下的一塊地磚下面，他問出那個問題後面對Farrier的沉默大概已經足夠讓他明白Farrier有多噁心他了。  
他不想再噁心他一次。  
但任憑他用手電筒在床下找了一遍又一遍，掃過每一處，那本筆記本彷彿跟不見得光的愛慕一樣蒸發了。  
Collins覺得自己快瘋了，直到熟悉的喇叭聲讓他想起來，Farrier要回來了。  
他最後一次不甘心地揭開那塊地磚。  
那裡什麼都沒有。

 

Farrier進門以後就注意到了Collins房間的門，他在房間裡找尋Collins離家出走的線索但最後還得趕著去上班以後已經被他關上了，而現在是打開的。  
早上發現Collins帶著書包和常穿的衣服離開以後，他焦心不已，而他知道Collins剛剛回來過，趕在撞上他之前匆忙離開了。  
於是他快步走到窗邊，天色已經暗了下來。  
金髮男孩急匆匆穿過街道，他的心跳因為跑動而變得急促，即便有腎上腺素的分泌都讓他在劇烈運動中有些腿軟。  
他不會留下來了，他必須逃走。  
Farrier握住窗簾，看著Collins有些跌撞離開的背影，透著決絕。  
如果他們不會再有遇見的那一天，他不會再找他了。Farrier鬆開窗簾，走回去開燈。  
他決定放他離開。

 

「嘿，知道我每次帶著女友來參加你的音樂會有多難嗎？」George擁著漂亮的女朋友，看到他穿著燕尾服，忍不住笑著給他一拳，「我需要一個永久貴賓席。」  
女孩咯咯笑著，拍了拍Collins的手臂。  
「別聽他胡說，這是享受。你很棒的。」  
Collins看著他們倆挽著手去找座位了，笑著又覺得更加落寞。  
George作為他的好朋友，這幾年幫了他很多忙。有一件事一直壓在他心頭。  
在他那天逃離他和Farrier以前住著的公寓以後，Farrier再也沒有聯繫過他詢問Collins的行踪。  
Collins覺得他這輩子做的最正確的決定大概就是離開Farrier，不再讓他受到困擾。  
但他記得他說出要給Farrier爭取一個永久貴賓席的時候他的心情，他真心實意地感激他對自己的讚賞，並且確認那不會摻雜什麼愛情。  
但他不會再有機會了。他深信不疑。

那天演出結束後Collins在休息室呆了很久，久到他自己都沒想像過。當他走出休息室意識到已經沒有幾個人以後，他撓了撓自己的一頭金髮，決定從後門離開好了。  
後門的街口有個穿著溫暖的飛行員夾克的男人在那裡抽菸，在他出來以後男人震了震，抬起了臉。  
Collins站在那裡，像是整個人被冰凍了一樣。他不知道該用怎樣的表情和怎樣的心情去面對Farrier。  
而Farrier顯然也十分震驚，他沒有想過他們倆會在這樣平淡無奇的地方相遇，以這樣的方式。  
他以為這個時候Collins早該離開了。  
「等人？」Collins低下頭，手放進口袋裡，突然想到沒有人會在音樂會結束這麼久以後在後門等自己的同伴。  
「不，就……習慣在這兒抽菸了。」Farrier聳肩，拉了拉夾克的拉鍊，「我並不知道……你還在這裡。」  
意思就是，他不是第一次來，而是來過很多次，也許每次都在這裡抽菸。Collins想到這裡，不受控制地朝著Farrier跨了一步。  
「為什麼？」他覺得有點委屈，為了當年的事，又有點難過，為了已經不止一次這樣遠遠等待又離開的Farrier。  
「因為……不想讓你感到困擾。」Farrier把煙頭扔到地上碾滅，「越是在乎的人，就越應該做個陌生人遠遠看著，不是嗎？」

 

Collins在推開那扇門之前都處於行動清醒意識卻十分模糊的奇異狀態。  
他沒有想過，那架鋼琴，所有的陳設跟當時沒有任何分別。甚至那塊地磚翻開著，Farrier每次拖地會把那裡從裡到外收拾乾淨。  
「我曾經後悔過。」Farrier對他說，從那張整潔柔軟的床上放著的枕頭下取出一樣東西。  
「後悔什麼？」Collibs的腦子反應不過來，他的手撫摸著上面精緻的花紋，手指在細緻的外皮上流連，無法相信這本記錄了秘密的筆記本完好無損地在數年後躺在他手裡，「你沒有打開過？」  
「後悔那天傍晚看到你跑進那條巷子，我的心裡有一個聲音說，放他走吧，然後我聽從了。」Farrier走到窗邊，看著夜間空蕩無人的街道，Collins還能看到他在玻璃上的倒影，「於是懲罰從不僅僅是失去一個親人變成了只能遠遠觀望。」  
Collins知道他的眼淚掉下來了，砸在封皮上。  
「但也沒什麼分別，每一次去看你的演奏，都跟第一次的感覺一樣，所有的星辰落在你周身一般美好。」  
「每一次嗎？」他淚眼朦朧看著Farrier，突然想起什麼來，「我記得我還欠你一件事。」  
「每一次。」Farrier點頭，然後有些不解地看著他起身擦了擦眼淚，走到那架鋼琴前坐下。  
雲霧一般迷蒙的琴聲響了起來，和從前一樣。

「我會有一個永久貴賓席，那是給你的。」


End file.
